1. Filed of Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag apparatus having a gas generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
An air bag apparatus for vehicles is a device for protecting passengers or the like at the time of collision by inflating an air bag with gas generated by a gas generator.
In some cases, to adjust deployment of the air bag at the time of collision, a dual-type gas generator having a plurality of igniters for independent combustion chambers is used.
For example, in a pyrotechnic gas generator using a solid gas generating agent as a gas source for producing an inflating gas for an air bag, a dual-type structure can be obtained only with one gas generator unit, thereby making the handling easy, but making an internal structure complicated.
Meanwhile, a single-type gas generator includes a single ignition device and a single combustion chamber corresponding to the igniter. There is a known air bag system in which a plurality of such single-type gas generators are assembled in an air bag module and that exhibits the same deployment performance as a module having a dual-type gas generator.
In an inflator 10 in U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,561, igniters 50 and 52 are attached to one ends of a respective cylindrical gas generators formed by two housings 12 and 14. The opposite ends of the gas generators are faced with each other and connected via an insulating tube 20.
The insulating tube 20 has heat-radiating orifices 21, and when one of the gas generators is activated, heat of the activated gas generator is prevented from being conducted to the other gas generator. The gas generators are assembled into the air bag module in this state.